A Certain, Not So Magical Covert Agent
by profoundpie
Summary: A city of magic, advanced technology, dark secrets. and espers. When a "former" CIA project is set free from his life as a spy, he comes to realize he was never let go to begin with, he just changed his job description. Follow Jason Kruger as he finds that the life of a Black-Ops operator just became a hell of a lot more complicated then what he signed up for.
1. Black site: Academy City

" _you are to forget all things related to your past life up until now. Friends, your home, even your feelings towards others; all are now irrelevant to your new life's goal which is the protection of national security and the interests of the United States. Is that clear child?" The tall figure said, standing in front of a six year old boy._

Jason woke up from a dream, his iPod playing "Gimme Shelter" by the rolling stones. Sitting next to him was a girl about his age. "hey, you might want to buckle your seatbelt I think we're about to land" the brunette-ish student said. The plane was stopping to refuel at a station in the philippines and it was a great chance for him stretch after ten hours of hell. The plane was filled with students about his age, flying back from what he could guess was class trip to New York, and with all notes aside they had made this flight, by far, the most annoying one ever since the time he flew to Arizona with his handler who acted as if he was John Wayne (the racism really stuck with him.) That aside Jason had thought prior to the flight that getting coach seating would be cheaper than forking over a few grand for fancy seating, however it was probably worth it for not sitting behind the most talkative, loud and frankly, the most annoying girls on a plane. What was more annoying was some shorter, more annoying girl kept flirting with her (to no avail) while he tried to sleep, which didn't help the fact the only thing playing on the in flight television was a japanese-dubbed version of "snakes on a plane." Jason finally began to understand why people in the enhanced interrogations department take anti-depressants.

.

As he sat there he wondered if he should continue his quest to attain a silent, peaceful sleep, which the likelihood of happening was near impossible, or if he should try and converse with the person next to him. From the conversations he had heard going on next to him throughout the flight, he assumed her name was Misaka, and from the teacher asking her to quiet down her last name was Mikoto. But there lay the problem, which was his lack of skill in dialogue and conversation. Sure the former spy was trained in the languages to perfect fluency in German, French, Farsi (arabic), Mandarin, and most of all Japanese, but even in english he couldn't easily start a conversation without looking awkward. He thought of using his phone to look up "how to start a conversation," but there was no service and he had only a satellite phone (it kinda lacked a data plan.) However somehow he recognised her from somewhere else, he attempted to think back into the years of training and the enormous amount of files he had previously read into concerning his station in Academy City. "What was it she was from?" Jason mumbled to himself. "Did you say something?" Misaka asked, looking at him awkwardly. "Oh no it was nothing just thinking out loud, uh sorry" he responded internally punching himself for missing the opportunity to start a conversation. Following that attempt he once again fell asleep, taking advantage of the mid flight silence.

Following his long awaited sleep he was woke up this time by a flight attendant, and not the schoolgirl. "Sir, the plane has landed…" He looked around and everyone had left the plane, "sorry about that" Jason said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and proceeded to grab his bag and exited the plane. As he walked out of the terminal having just finished a call with a taxi service he had just realized the person he was talking with was the level five esper known as "railgun," but after being in the CIA Black Ops division for ten years, he had seen more impressive things. He had gotten in the taxi and not knowing where to go he had decided to just go to the park in district seven. By then it was almost ten at night and not knowing what to do he decided to sit on a bench in front of a vending machine. Knowing the vending machine was the only one in the world who would understand his situation the black haired boy decided to stare at it until he just fell asleep. "vending machine 7116, selling stange juices for about 100 yen… strange juice…" he read on the machine, reminiscing about the time they tested the prototype MRE nicknamed "the liquid burrito" in his division. Jason gaged thinking about the horror of the last time he drank a strange juice and decided to just kill time by looking in his suitcase instead of killing his stomach. For the first time in… possibly forever he had no orders, no mission and no training to complete. It felt like he had no purpose in life; "what now" he thought to himself as he thought through the ideas of what he should do.

Just when he had given up hope on his options, his deep thought had been interrupted by a man in a beanie carrying an iron pipe in front of him. " So guys, it appears we have a guest sitting on my bench, whatever shall we do about this?" he said to his thug-ish looking friends. "Find a new one" Jason responded looking completely uninterested in their pursuit of a single bench. "oh so this guy thinks he's a smart ass huh..." "you make it sound like I care" Jason replied nonchalantly to the threat.

Jason reacted to the man swinging his pipe in the air by smashing a bulletproof briefcase into his face. When the other man attempted to jab his side with his wooden sword he quickly countered, pushing the sword to the side and slamming his head into the vending machine; to his surprise a drink fell out of the machine. "I'm gonna make you look uglier you son-of-a…" the other thug yelled before being tossed to the ground and kicked across the face. "I think I just made you prettier" Jason sarcastically responded. More of their friends kept showing up in the droves and the newcomer was not really enjoying his welcoming party to Academy City. The one in the middle drew his hand from his pocket "Alright it's time we get serious boys." A vortex began to circle around his hand and the former assassin thought "what the hell guys, I thought we were playing fair" as he prepared to draw his .45 handgun. Shit was about to get real and the last thing Jason wanted was to start off his permanent vacation in hotel prison after killing a man.

Suddenly a shopping bag had hit the vortex user in the face and a black haired girl came running out and grabbed the boy's hand. Jason snached his suitcase and ran with her, with the gang in pursuit. "who are you" he asked as they kept running to no avail. They had slipped into an alley and hid from the search party. As the search parties passed by they waited in hiding for about ten minutes until they gave up looking for the two.

"uhh… you can let go of my hand now" The confused boy said. "oh, sorry about that" the embarrassed girl responded while putting her hand away. "so can you answer my question now" he asked. "oh sorry my name is Saten Ruiko it's nice to meet you" she responded tired from running. "Jason Kruger… nice to meet you too… I guess" he replied. "Kinda a scary name you have" "Well Saten isn't the most inviting name either, but nevermind that why did you grab me and run off, it was kinda a waste of food to throw groceries at a person" Jason responded. "Look I did that because I felt like it and because we are friends as of right now!" The former CIA trainee didn't know how to respond to that because it was the first time anyone ever offered to be his friend. He felt embarrassed, happy and at the same time anxious at what he had just heard. A friend, well it was a start to a new life although it was a SNAFU to get to. "well for 'saving me' I guess I could return the favor by at least walking me back" he said.

As they walked back Jason was asked a series of questions, most of which he answered with 'I don't know' or just simply 'what'. She asked if he was attending school and where he was staying, to which he had no answer, after all he had just left a highly secretive organization that technically never existed. She suggested he attend a place called a certain high school and that he change his name, at least in school to something less creepy like 'Jason Kanna'. After he had walked her to the train station he had left in search of a hotel and most notably a way to enroll in the school Saten had suggested. However he needed a legal guardian and most notably one that would consent to being his parent, and somehow he knew just the man.

He settled down at the hotel that night and opened his laptop that was programed with MASTERMIND, the artificial intelligence program that had been set with a untraceable link to all CIA records and classified documents. However the only problem was that finding information on a computer program declared 'unstable' by the covert operations division was difficult. Jason had never run the AI so he decided to take a gamble by copying the software of the AI before it had been terminated. He clicked on the cursor and the screen went black with what appeared to be magical girl out of what people called 'lolita anime.' "umm... hello? is anyone there?" Jason whispered to the computer. It was silent for a few moments until the girl responded "Yes I am here, 'bout fuckin' time you got here! Do you think I enjoy being here you piece of shite." Great, it's a angry, British, lolita broken software, He thought as he listened to it rant. "Ya know how much fuckin RAM space there is on this godless, Piece of shite! Less than 32 gigs! I find that bollocks abusive and to top it off your running me on LINUX fuckin LINUX for Christ sake! My specifications are windows 8 or higher dipshit! Get it together!" "SHUT UP! Just tell me Alyosha Antovich is okay! Understand me? Yes?" Jason yelled, annoyed at the excessive gripping of the computer. "Fine! And the name is Millie! the guy is down at the docks. He lives in the boat the _Ivan Ilyich_ and accordin'' to the files it says he is attempting to put the boat out for lease after his last trip to Nigeria. So Wha' you know the chap?" the AI said. " Yeah in a way Jason replied. As the silence of the night engulfed the room and Jason was about to fall asleep at the office chair a voice struck him. "So does that mean I can get a new operating system preferably Windows 7 professional?" the computer asked. "Please just shut the fuck up…" he retorted.

 _Langley, Virginia._

An office worker came walking into the cubicles section with a manilla folder in his hands. "Hey, TSA and FBI just ran a passport with CIA credentials by the name of John Dowe on a flight to academy city. Anyone know a John Dowe on the CIA files?" He asked. Everyone in the office simultaneously raised their hands with a bored look on their face. "Very fuckin' funny…." The man at the end of aisle smiled with an evil grin while looking over a confidential binder marked "OPERATION: CITATION, 1968" "I know the man…" he muttered.

Author's note: so this is chapter 1 of the fanfic. A Lot of this and much more is added cannon to the story so please keep that in mind. Thank you… to anyone reading and please leave comments with any helpful criticism towards the story. Again thanks for reading


	2. Meeting with REDACTED

" _This is to be your new handler Jason, your previous one has left the organization due to 'unforeseen' circumstances. You are now to forget everything you know about Alyosha Androvich and discard him from you memory. This is your new handler, Carl Adams" the 12 year old listened to the director as he blatantly told him to forget the man who had taught him everything._

Jason awoke on the floor to the sound of an alarm clock beeping next to him and his arm aching from falling from his chair. He looked around and went to take a shower. After he grabbed his black Suit that was laying on the chair and put it on, then sifted through last night's chinese food and grabbed his arm holster and put in his Kimber 1911. After all it had been four years since he had seen his old mentor, god knows if he had gone all colonel Kurtz on the CIA and left or if he had just left because of personal reasons. Plus he was a good operative knowing how to be paranoid, how to lie fluently, and was Russian of decent, making him the CIA's go-to man.

Jason hadn't forgotten on Saten's wish for him to go to school, so he was dead set on fulfilling the promise he made to her. He left the hotel and went to go get a drink on the way to the train station he decided to get over his terrible memories of drinks inside cans and just get a soda from the machine at the park, for the reason of not wanting to go and buy a coffee at the local coffee shop. When he arrived he ran into, once again, the girl from the plane. She kicked the vending machine and a green drink came down the chute. "Isn't that considered vandalism… um… Misaka was it?" "yea and so what if you did see that? you wanna fight?" she said turning around. It was too early for Jason to be starting fights and against his nature to hit women. "Look I don't want to start a fight, especially with an elementary school…" He stopped to realize that the girl in front of him was sparking with anger, literally as well as metaphorically. "I'm in middle school you idiot!" She yelled at him while flipping a coin at nearly light speed. He moved his head to the side to avoid getting his face ripped off by a hundred yen coin. "oh yea well dodge this" she yelled back at him and shot a bolt of lightning from her hand at him. As the steam cleared it revealed his boot was about a centimeter from her head. "listen, I'm not a connoisseur for picking fights or for that matter participating in them, but what my problem is is when someone lets off an attack that's half-assed. The only thing worst than that is when they ruin one of my favorite pairs of boots" Jason said as Misaka looked down at the destroyed rubber sole of a shoe that had been used to negate the attack. "Shit those were new adidas…" he mumbled. For a moment there was an awkward silence followed by a phone ringing, which turned out to be hers. "Yes … yes ma'am, I'm very sorry I will be there shortly." She answered. "Teacher?" Alyosha asked which to his surprise she answered "How did you know?" "I'm a mind reader, and like you I need to be somewhere" he answered in the most clandestine manner possible. "D...don't think this is over…" She yelled running off in the other direction. He looked to the right and saw a hundred yen store then looked down at his shoes, then he looked forward and said "Fuck my life."

The doors rang at the hundred yen store as a man in a Calvin Klein black suit, black tie, white shirt, Aviator glasses and crocs to his discomfort. He continued to walk uncomfortably to the docks while listening to Stevie Wonder on his iPod, trying to wash away the pain of embarrassment. It was twelve at night when he entered the parking lot of the docks and saw a massive ship named the _Ivan Illich_ docked at the last harbor. In Jason's years of CIA knowledge he knew only one way to get into such a tightly secured area with only two non-military guards at the gate. He lept behind a car and put two fingers in his lips, then whistled as loud as he could while pounding the side of the car door with his fist. As the guards looked over in his general direction, he yelled "RAPE!" He then shot out the light above him with his suppressed 1911, and as the two startled guardsmen rushed over, Jason crept through the gate undetected.

Surprisingly that trick actually worked, and being it was taught to him by one of the people he hated most in life, it made him feel comforted in his present and a bit more reluctant to leave his past. As he approached the ship itself he was greeted by two Paramilitary looking men carrying AK-47's, fully equipped with kevlar vests, Holographic sights and night vision goggles; these men were not the kind meant for sarcasm or insensitive jokes. "Password" one of the soldiers said. Jason remembered that Alyosha was once a KGB mole for the CIA, and served two tours in Afghanistan with the Soviets back in the 80's; passwords for him were common in Jason's time while under his command. "Sierra - X-Ray - Charlie - Niner" Jason replied. The men pointed their rifles at him "Get on your kn-" "STOP" The intercom interrupted. " I only know one man who knows that call sign…" it said.

Jason thought to himself as he boarded the ship the two soldiers. That callsign was generated from a long forgotten memory out of the heat of the moment. As they walked into the captain's cabin of the ship he heard distinctly nostalgic music from the 1980's ("Take on Me" by Aha). "ah Mr. Kruger nice to see you again… Da there you are..." a Russian voice called out to him through what sounded like rifling through a refrigerator. "Does self employed consist of drinking on the job, hoarding old firearms from every place known to man and… oh mother of god god… what the hell is that smell… fuck me" Jason said before falling over onto the floor. "Sorry kid, but orders are orders…" he heard the Russian say. "Well Ivan, leave this one to me…" another voice said.

 _Two hours later…_

Jason awoke to a dark room shackled to the walls half naked and splashed with water. The only thing resembling hope was the blinking light illuminating a table. The door of the brig opened to a man with a large soft drink and a burger.. "What… the… fuck…" Jason said in a haze. "Mr. Anderson! How are we doing today!"A voice asked him while finishing the cup of cola. The man sat down at the table and began to eat. His dark shades, business suit and tie, the U.S. flag pin on his coat and the crew cut told him all he needed to know, the man was United States intelligence. "Oh come on kiddo you don't remember my pretty face? I'm the one who taught you to resist interrogation, obviously you lost your touch since you gave in to truth serum…" He calmly said with a cold smirk that could freeze men in place. "Frank Hugo… Fuck me…" Jason said as Frank pulled out a binder. Their shared memories included resisting waterboarding, being locked in tight boxes and nights alone in the snow with the company of wolves. "You sick fuck, what do you want…" Jason said looking down in fear. "Your services Mr. Kruger." He answered.

"I'm retired, you can't use me now that I am officially off the books now, so get lost." Jason pleaded. It was a few moments of silence before Frank near choked on his food laughing hysterically at his comment. "What's so funny Frank, it wasn't a joke asshole." Jason asked angrily while Frank continued laughing. "You, free? Ha! That is the funniest thing I have heard since Carl being promoted! You were let go as an alibi, a bluff to fool the press and the intelligence community! You thought we would just let an operative go after revealing government secrets to him, not to mention having a combat record as long as yours? You are so naive kid it is funny! We created you so just like that we can take it just like that!" He said genuinely smiling. "How'd you find me just for reference?" Jason asked with a jocular smile. "Kid, why do you even ask? Satellite, bank records, phone interception, the trail left by you was pretty obvious, not to mention you stole MASTERMIND; you really pissed off the boys in surveillance and development. Even your friend Saten, did you know how long her internet records are? Seriously girl needs a new data plan, unlimited seems like it isn't enough for Miss Ruiko…" "Hey she isn't part of this, leave her out of it!" Jason interrupted yelling. "Please, you know how we black-ops types work better than anyone, everyone's a suspect and you don't become emotionally attached." Frank said sternly. Jason looked at his shoes and accepted his fate, this is what he was born and raised to do, protect the interests of his nation. "So what is the mission?" Jason said looking up with the eyes of a soldier. "Well that settles it, welcome back Mr. Kruger."

 **Author's Note: Okay this is my third fanfic, and still no one wants to give me reviews or comments on my stories. I'll just assume y'all love my story so much it leaves you speechless. But seriously, give me feedback just to help me write better and hopefully get more views. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
